


Technoblade's Endless Waltz

by thetoyboxs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Feels, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetoyboxs/pseuds/thetoyboxs
Summary: Technoblade dances. His life is a waltz, the song that plays is angry, loud and banging. Drums that echno too loud, strings sturmmed too hard.Anger is a word to descirbe it, Betrayal is the song that is played.-A fanfic that focus on Techno's feelings at the end of the day
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Technoblade's Endless Waltz

Anger was a word to describe it. Betrayal was the song.

It was a waltz of feelings that Technoblade didn't know he had, or maybe he did and they were crashing down now. It was a wave and each twirl made him dizzy.

He tries to reason with himself. Tommy's a child, he isn't mature enough to make the best decisions. He knows it's a lie to himself, that the boy is following his heart and his heart isn't with Techno.

He tries desperately to reason. This was what was meant to happen. He is nothing more than a weapon to them. Even if he proclaims that Dream's team up is a partnership, he can't help but hold his cards close to his chest.

He releases more Withers than he wanted. Or maybe less. He's spinning and twirling and this dance is no longer a dance but a play, and he's no longer leading.

He knows it, he can feel the string that tugs him along. A favour, he owes Dream a favour and he can do nothing but wait, anxieties of what that little string will make him do.

He knows Dream. He is cruel. He knows himself, and he too is cruel.

He takes revenge where ever he goes because it's all he can ever do, all he can ever bring. He collects and hunts and he surrounds himself with animals and things, attached to them not because he loves them but because the voices do.

And like revenge the voices follow.

He is dancing, the dance of life. Betrayal is being played and anger is the word to describe it. Harsh movements in his steps, his partner in the dance ever changing, ever moving.

He is but a mere man, dancing alone in the everchanging song, in the ever white background.

The song is changing now, Betrayal is slowly tunning out, its harsh beats softening. Now all that can be heard is the slow violin, the twinkling sounds of piano keys, as Techno's partner is changed once again and the song that plays is Peace.

The word to describe it might be Madness at this point, but Techno can't seem to care. He calls it Peace, even if there is no closure.

Techno dances, a string attached to his neck and the lingering trail of Revenge. He twirls and there is the shrill of the voices as Peace plays. He dances with a friend, golden hair with blue eyes, dull and insane.

Madness is the word to describe it. Peace is the song that is played.

It is a waltz of feelings, that Techno will never escape.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was made because I really wanted to show people how I view Technoblade's emotions during the time Tommy betrayed him to when he and Dream blew L'manburg and when he and Philza returned home.
> 
> As a side note, yes Techno's partner at the end was Philza. I imagined that after killing his own son, Phil lost his sanity slightly, and that is why he views the government so badly and agreed to help Technoblade blow up L'manburg up, as a way to keep his son's final wish and also make sure no one else would die the same way Wilbur did. (Crazy old man)
> 
> Also I still headcannon FD Au, this is just from Techno's POV so he refers to Philza as 'friend'.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that. This is a single word vommit.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are really appreciated!


End file.
